oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shilo Village
This article is about the quest. For the village, see Shilo Village. Details Walkthrough To find important dungeons and areas in this quest, consult the map below: The temple After starting, Mosol Rei should give you a Wampum belt to take to Trufitus in Tai Bwo Wannai. When you do so, he will tell you that things look very bleak. He will have almost no hope of anyone finding the temple of Ah Za Roon. You must state that you will look for the temple, and once you affirm your intent to search, Trutifus will take the Wampum Belt from you and this quest will turn yellow in your Quest Journal. To get to the temple from Tai Bwo Wannai, go east to the river, cross the log near the crashed glider, and go south along the river until you reach a mound of earth. Use your spade on it to find a fissure. Light your torch with the tinderbox, then use the torch on the fissure to light it up. Add a rope to the fissure, securing it to the lip. Climb down into the dungeon below. You'll see level 61 - 73 Undead Ones that will attack you. It's not a multicombat area. Sometimes when you kill them, a cloud of Poison Gas will hit you for damage. Then find a 'cave in' that you can search. In this first area, the water appears to form an arm and hand, with the fingers holding a round pond. Look around the wall that is across the 'fingers of water' from the broken table. The 'cave-in' does not appear as a red mark in the wall in the mini-map. Search the 'cave-in' and crawl through. In this second cavern, which is "N" shaped, look for some loose rocks at the top of the first leg of the "N". Search them, carefully, to get a tattered scroll. After crossing the diagonal arm of the cavern, in a small room, you'll find some sacks that you can search for another crumpled scroll. At the very end of the last arm of the cavern, look-at then search the gallows to get Zadimus corpse. To leave the dungeon, go back into the first cave. Craft the broken table into a raft, then take the raft to exit the dungeon. You can also continue through the first cave to find some waterfall rocks that you can search to exit. Village Read everything, then show it all to Trufitus. Then go to the tribal statue west of Trufitus' Hut and bury the corpse to make the spirit of Zadimus appear. He will give you a bone shard. Take the bone shard back to Trufitus and he'll tell you to look for Bervirius' tomb. Tomb of Beverius You now need to go to the Tomb of Beverius. From Tai Bwo Wannai, go south until you see a rockslide. Climb it (you need 32 Agility), then cross the bridge to reach Cairn Isle. You can fall and take damage. Note walking over the bridge has a higher success rate. Once you're at the other side, search the well stacked rocks on the north side of the island and enter the crawl-way. Go to the dolmen and search it to get a sword pommel, a locating crystal and Berivius notes. Go back to Trufitus. Read the scrolls, then show him everything. You now need to make a new necklace. Use a chisel on the sword pommel to make ivory beads. Then use your bronze bar on an anvil and choose to make bronze wire. Use this on the beads to make the beads of the dead necklace. You're now ready to take on the final boss. Tomb of Rashiliya Items needed: Chisel, bone shard, Beads of the Dead necklace, locating crystal, food, weapon, armour, 3 regular bones OR kill things to get bones in the dungeon. It is advisable to bring bones and have an emergency teleport if your character is low level. You can kill chickens in Tai Bwo Wannai Village to get regular bones if you need some. Go north of the temple of Ah Za Roon. You might run into The Shaikahan (level 83), who you cannot damage with regular weapons. Near The Shaikahan, look for a searchable palm tree. Search it to find two doors. Search these doors to find the shape of the keyhole, then use your chisel on the bone shard to make a bone key. Put on the beads of the dead necklace and enter. You'll find Undead Ones all throughout the dungeon in a multicombat area - more will be summoned if you pick up the coins, which turn to dust. Running past the undead, go through the ancient gates and down the rock slope (hard to get back up), head west then south then south-west, until you find some doors. (Note other sets of dummy doors exist if you take a wrong turning.) Use three regular bones on these doors. Enter and keep the beads on and search the dolmen. You will be attacked by Nazastarool, a level 91 zombie. He uses melee throughout the battle. After you defeat him, he'll turn into a level 68 skeleton After you defeat him, he'll turn into a level 93 ghost. Once you've defeated the ghost, you'll get the corpse of Rashiliyia. If you die when you're fighting, you'll have to fight only those you didn't defeat again. Not all 3 forms. (Tip: Between forms a dialogue comes in the conversation window. In extremis, perform some other action, like burying the spare bones you brought, or inspecting your quest log, and the next incarnation will not immediately appear, giving you time to heal, leave, etc..) (Note: a bug sometimes allows you to summon a second ghost while fighting the first. Not a good idea. You get two corpses, but only one in your inventory.) To leave, simply return to where you entered, but remember to use your key on the door to exit. On the way, ignore the coins left there, because if you pick it up, a bunch of Undead Ones will attack you, as they seem to despise greed. Show the corpse to Trufitus. He'll tell you to find a way to put Rashiliyia's spirit to rest. Perhaps there is a clue with one of the artefacts you have found? Go back to the Tomb of Beverius on Cairn Island west from Shilo Village and use the corpse on the dolmen. Rashiliyia will thank you for letting her rest in peace, and will give you your reward Reward image:ShiloVillageDone.png *2 quest points *3875 crafting experience *Access to Shilo Village. After completing the quest, every item you got during the quest can be sold to Yanni Salika in Shilo village for nice amount of money (2,000 coins total). Category:Quests